Mercy of God
by ThePaperNovelist
Summary: What do you do when you are left on a plane of existence that you would rather see parish? You kill those who threaten your survival.
1. Chapter 1

I am an angel. I hail from Heaven. I am a soldier. I mean nothing to anyone. I feel.. Alone. So, I left. I fled to a place I would never have dreamed of going. Earth, the birthplace of humans. God's favorite race. I do not feel his love for them. It seems that he forgot to give his children a reason why we should love them. The Archangels were different though. There was mixed reactions. Gabriel loved them, Michael and Lucifer faced off against each other because of them, and the others simply didn't care.

The event that lead me to leave Heaven is a long and complicated tale. One I shall tell later in time, this one, however, will be how I met The Winchester brothers and my Brother Castiel during one of their hunts. They didn't seem to know exactly what they were hunting. They were hunting me, but labeled me as a witch at first.

Every night I wake up I spend a good few minutes preparing for another day spent among humans. It is hard, to go about a day and simulate emotions. To make it seem like I am human, that I am alive. I have moved from city to city simply existing. I have made no move that draws attention to myself. That is, until I left the small apartment I had taken up residence in and was 'mugged'. They approached me from behind as I took my normal route through an alleyway on my way to work. I am part of the night staff, I work late at night.

"Where you goin' baby? Come play." A few of them whistled at me.

"I am going to work. I pass through this alleyway everyday. I don't understand what it is you mean." I stated blankly. They stared before they became rather angry. I hardly took notice of how humans interact with each other, for I did not care. I tend to ignore most other people and go about the day watching everything but them. This does not seem to go over well with them.

"The fuck did you say to me?" A large man in the center sneers at me. He and his friends smell like cheap alcohol. They are clearly drunk.

"I shall repeat my words. I am going to work. I pass through th-" I stop mid sentence. The human and his friends have begun to surround me. I know a fight will ensue, and they will not last against an angel. It is only fair to warn them of the threat to their lives.

"I suggest you find another course of action. This current action will only lead you to death. I will not hesitate to kill you should you threaten me." I hope my words have gotten to them. There is a lengthy pause in all noise. It calms me. The absence of noise must spark something inside them for they begin to laugh rather loudly.

"I do not understand, why are you laughing? My threat was real, I will kill you should you attempt to harm me." I frown heavily. Why would one laugh in the face of death? Do they not know they are about to die? I feel as if I have made their imminent death well known to them.

I stared at them blankly, never needing to blink. They seemed wary of me.

"Lady, you must think we're stupid. You think that's gonna stop us? There's six of us and one of you. You're a pretty little lady, what could you do anyways? Perfume me to death?" At that, he outright laughed. I sigh. Very well. I did my best to warn them.

"I see that you disregard the life my father has given you. Remember, this was your choice." I drew a dagger from my overcoat. It catches the light and glints. I know they have seen it. They must regret their actions now. But it is too late.

"Whoa whoa whoa… What the fu-" One throat slit. One loses his head, another is gutted. Two try and run. They do not make it far. The fat one falls to the ground and begins to pray. He will receive no help. I carve a sigil into his chest for Reapers to see. It will tell them where to send his soul. It seems satanic but it is not.

The two that tried to run are standing still and staring at me. They are too terrified to move. I leave them alone for now. I must clean off my dagger. The blood would stain my blade and cause rust. I hear a thump. One of them has passed out. The other simply stares at him before bolting.

It seems I will be hunting him down tomorrow. As for the other, I do not have to go far to deal with him. One simple touch and he is dead. How human, to leave a comrade behind to save himself. I check my watch. I will be late, I must go. Being late is never good.

I leave the alleyway and continue on my way to work. Tomorrow I will begin my hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winchester Brothers**

"I think we have a case. Listen to this. 'Police responded to a 911 call placed early this morning from Mrs. Menders about a gruesome scene. Officers Donald and Matthews arrive on the scene to see 5 men laying dead in an alleyway on 4th and Manchester. The bodies were found splayed out in a circle. Each body has a symbol carved into their chests. They may have been a witness but it can't be confirmed at this time. There are no suspects as of yet. Police have not released the victims names.' What do you guy think? Could be worth checking out." Sam Winchester looked up from his laptop at his brother Dean. Dean was currently cleaning their stash of weapons.

"You think a demon did it? Could be someone defending himself." He said absentmindedly. Sam shook his head.

"No, I checked out the symbol. It was in dad's old journal and in Bobby's books. Turns out it was used by an old cult of witches to alert reapers about a tainted soul. Could be a witch, she got cornered and killed them." Dean stopped cleaning the handgun he currently held and turned to where Sam sat.

"So we're dealing witch who kills people because they attacked her? Damn—" He shook his head and sighed deeply. "—better pack the Impala. Call Cas." Setting down the gun he finished cleaning, he went about putting a duffle bag together

"There is no need Dean. I am already here." Dean gave a little yelp when Castiel appeared beside him. Sam snickered and cast his eyes down when Dean glared at him.

"God Cas, you have to stop doing that! Freaks me out." Dean turned his glare onto Cas. Cas simply stared back.

"You are right about the sigil Sam. It was used by old witches to identify a soul who has been a bad deed. But it originally created by angels who had fallen to earth of their own accord. It was adopted by wiccans and White witches as a way to communicate with a reaper. We may be dealing with with a witch who had been cornered, or a fallen angel. Though, fallen angels tend to be careful with where they live, how they interact, and what their job is. Most stay away from society and become…. Hermits. This one may be living in the city. It would be almost impossible to identify who they were unless I got close enough to sense what little grace they have left." Cas frowned and cast his eyes downwards.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. There are fallen angels? Oh that's friggin great. As if regular angels aren't bad enough. No offence Cas." Dean rolled his shoulders and slung the duffle bag onto his shoulders. He missed Castiel scowl.

Sam closed the laptop and grabbed his jacket from the chair beside him.

"Guess we'll have to find out." He shrugged and slung the jacket over his shoulder and grabbed the portable computer. Cas continued staring at the floor frowning till he noticed they had begun to head out.

"I shall meet you there. I must speak with any reaper present in the area. Perhaps one of them has seen who or what has committed the murders." With a flutter of wings and a slight breeze Castiel was gone. Dean and Sam looked at each other before dismissing Cas's actions and leaving the motel.

**(Midnight a few hours later)**

"Hey Dean, why don't you let me drive for a while. It's getting late and you've been driving all day." Sam turned down the radio and leaned forward in his seat. Dean rubbed his eyes and pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. He was too tired to argue about someone driving Baby.

"Damage her and I'll kill you Sammy." He yawned and climbed out of the drivers side. Sam chuckled to himself. Dean tapped on the window lazily.

"Alright alright." He stepped out of the car and strode around Dean to the drivers side. Dean rolled his eyes before hopping into the back of the Impala for a nap.

"Wake me up when we snag a hotel Sammy." He drawled before shutting his eyes.

"I will Dean." The Impala started back up and continued on it's journey into the unknown that is Tulsa, Oklahoma.


	3. Chapter 3

I have found where the last human has taken up residence. I cannot tell if there is a family in there, but they are no threat to me right now. Should they take action then I will alert them to their actions and the consequences. Should they ignore these warnings they will pay with their lives.

I have spent several hours waiting across the street for him to arrive home. It was the human's, whose body I currently inhabit, day off. She works during the day and sleeps whilst I work at night. Her day job would not afford the place she currently resides in. Though it was I who steered her to that apartment. Though her tastes in clothing and suitable shoes is something to wondered at. They are modest but have flashy designs. Most human females look to show their skin with little amounts of clothing. It is pleasant to be fully clothed.

Several humans have given my odd looks, though I do not understand why? Is it weird to stare at a house for several hours of the day waiting my intended target? Perhaps I should stop staring and focus on the book in front of me, to make myself less conspicuous.

This book is bland. There is hardly any plot and the wording is childish. Fifty shades of Grey is a book I do not think I will ever pick up again. Nor will I allow this human to read it either. Her mind should be pure of such thoughts, as she already is as pure as she can be. I could speak more about the book but the human has arrived home. He seems skittish, perhaps I have put him in a state of constant fear. I feel I should apologize but he does not deserve it.

I will make my way to the top of the building and wait until night falls. In three hours the last human who had threatened me will be dead.

(4 hours later)

It is time.

It seem he had three visitors two hours earlier. I did not recognize them but it does not matter. He will not have another visitor again. It is time.

His residence is easy to find. I had a perfect view of his apartment from the roof. Third from where I assumed the elevator is. I will be able to tell which one when I come across it. I will see his soul. It is time.

The street is empty when I cross it. There isn't a human in sight when I glance in both directions. Everyone is at home. This is good, there will be no-one to assist him when his time comes. It is time.

The elevator is slow, he will have a few more moments to live. It is time.

Apartment 807. This is his home. He is moving about in his house. It is time.

I knock on the door, he answers. It is time.

"Hel- Shit!" He slams the door in my face. I can hear three locks click into place. He locked his door in my face. A locked door will not help him. I can hear him scrambling around for something. It is time.

He is calling someone for help, it will arrive late. It is time for judgement.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, from what I got at the station they've never had something like this happen before. No camera's posted around the alleyway so it's impossible to tell who or what it was that killed these men. I guess that leaves whatever.. Cas finds." Sam slipped into the Impala and glanced at Dean.

"Great, gotta wait till Boy Wonder shows up. Might as well go back to the room." He pulled a face and backed out of the parking lot, heading for the motel room they had rented earlier that morning. Cas still hadn't shown up since he left them back in Gordon, Nebraska.

That had been almost 2 days ago. Though Cas had a nasty habit of showing up when stuff started to go down hill. It's like he deems it necessary to show up only when they need it. But he was their friend and they'd take what they were given.

"So, Dean… Want something to eat?" Sam suggested after several moments of silence. Dean had this habit of being silent during car rides if their wasn't any music, as he called it, playing. Like a switch in the off position. Dean shrugged, it seemed like a good idea to him. He could grab some pie while they were at it.

"Yeah, there was a diner a block from the hotel. Hopefully they have some pie." Dean smiled to himself. Sam just stared at him.

"Pie? Is that all you think about?" Dean looked at him funny.

"Pie is love, Pie is life." (Can't believe I actually put this in here..) Dean shook his head at Sam. It amazed him how little Sam cared about pie. It was Dean's whole world in one little jam packed dessert. So delicious.

"Whatever Dean…" Sam rolled his eyes and watched the town go by from the window. They were still about 5 minutes out.

So there they were digging in at the local diner. Castiel still hadn't shown up but they weren't really all that surprised. It wasn't like the angel to pop up out of nowhere. Oh wait...

There was a flutter of wings and a startled yelp from the kitchen which drew the attention of the occupants of the diner. The waitress was certainly surprised when a man in a trench coat stepped past her into the spot behind the counter. To say the least, the patrons didn't really seem all that worried about the man in the trench coat coming to rest in front if a pair of men in jackets, jeans, and boots. 'More out of towners...' Was the current thought of at least half the diner, the other was females whose thoughts strayed to thoughts best left unsaid.

Not that there is anything wrong with thinking like that.

"Cas, nice of you to show up." Dean glanced up at him then returned his eyes to the burger in his hands. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"We have a problem. I spoke with a Reaper. There was originally 6 humans but only 5 bodies. From what the Reaper told me, they surrounded a woman and tried to attack her. They were not successful and only one survived. He fled the scene and the other 5 men were sure that she would follow him. I have found his apartment, he is still alive though I feel he may not for very much longer. There is a possibility that he will die today." Castiel paused long enough to sit down beside Sam.

"The Reaper has informed me that when she spoke to the souls they confirmed her suspicion of a fallen angel. It seems one of my sisters is here, and felt threatened enough to kill them. She displayed no emotion when she killed those men, it would be efficient enough to say that it she has killed before and that is what caused her to fall. She doesn't love humans like He has commanded us to. To stray from the path Father has placed for us, there is a huge chance she is cut off from the Host. Her grace is limited." Dean sat there just staring at Castiel before opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Sam was flabbergasted. An angel who went around killing people for what? Because she didn't like them? Granted most of the angels they met were winged dicks, as Dean so elegantly put it. Dean looked ready to have a mini heart attack. He expected to hear that it was a witch but an angel who possibly hated humans AND angels, for casting her out, was not something they were familiar with.

"You're sure Cas?" Dean regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, he felt like a total ass. Cas glared at him and Dean visibly sank in in his seat trying in vain to escape the fire and rage that was conveyed in his blue eyes. They seemed so deep and dark, almost daring Dean to stare and be lost in them forever. He clenched his jaw and tore his eyes away from Castiel's and looked down in slight shame. He could feel them burning a hole into his head.

"I am sure Dean." He barked out before composing himself. It wasn't often that Castiel showed any form of a human emotion. But when he did, it was at full force and he had almost no control over how much of the emotion he showed. Like now, when he glared at Dean.

"I am... Sorry.. Dean, it is not often that a fallen angel is found. Most stay on the fringes of human societies, they live out their lived with limited grace and die before ever asking for forgiveness. They are instances where they return to Heaven, but it is rare and a a great deal of decades pass before our Father grants them permission to return to the Garrison. I lost lost brother and sisters to earth and humanity." A flicker of sadness and regret passed over his face before it become stoick again. It didn't go unnoticed by the Winchester brothers but they didn't say anything. They knew all too well the pain of losing someone they loved.

"Sorry I said that Cas. I didn't know." Dean replied in a small voice. Sam sat there quietly, remembering Jessica and the time he lost Dean to Hell. It was quite somber at their table before Dean coughed and spoke again.

"So, you said something about there being a witness? Got an address we can check out?" Sam cleared his throat and continued eating his salad, like a little rabbit. Castiel nodded and withdrew a small piece of paper from inside his trench coat. There was an address scrawled.

"You guys wanna head over there after this?" Sam nodded while Castiel just stared at Dean's burger. Dean quirked his eyebrow before calling over a waitress and ordering a burger for him.

When they were finished eating Castiel promised to meet them there and flew away with the smell of ozone and a flutter of wings. Dean shrugged and hopped into the Impala with Sam.

"So, what do you think about this? A fallen Angel?" Sam questioned Dean as they drove down the roads. Dean sighed heavily. He didn't know what to think, first he finds out that angels are real. Then he finds out they pulled him from hell, and now he finds out there is a bunch of murdering angels roaming around?

"I don't know Sam, it seems like something out of a fucking book. Hell, our whole lives sound like something out of a book. Other then the whole Chuck thing, That's just creepy." Dean shuttered at the memories of reading his life on paper. It swirled around his head and he felt a knot tightening in his gut.

"Yeah..." Sam said quietly. The remainder of the car ride was silent. When they arrived at the address they were met with Castiel staring at at what seemed to be the 8th floor. People who walked past him made sure to stay a good arms length away from him and gave him a dirty look. Dean stood there for a second before she chuckled slightly and drew Castiel's attention.

"He has just arrived home. I have not sensed any angel grace nearby. The Fallen one must not have found his apartment yet. We should hurry." Castiel began to ready himself for flight when Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"Cas, you can't just disappear in the middle of the street. People will freak out and probably call the cops. You need to take the human way." Sam gave him a tired smile before walking off to the front doors. Castiel glanced at Dean and tilted his head in his usual questioning manor. Dean sighed.

"Come on, Angel boy. Sam's right, you'd freak people out. Humans don't just disappear, we have rules. You break them? People freak." Dean called over his shoulder and followed Sam. Castiel looked a little put out but figured that if he was to "blend in", as Dean once said, that he should follow their example. No matter how human and uncomfortable it was.

Sam already had the door open and waiting for Castiel to pass through. Castiel stared at Sam for a few seconds before continuing. Sam shifted under his gaze and swallowed the lump in his throat. Castiel still scared him and it didn't help that he could kill him with a single thought.

Castiel stood stock still as the elevator rode up. Dean rolled his eyes and was about to call him out on his behavior, and how non-human, it was when the doors opened. Castiel stepped off, Sam stepping off after him. Dean checked the address for the apartment number before following after them. A quick glance and they set off down the right side of the building.

They stood in front of apartment 807 for a second before Dean knocked on the door. There was the clicking of 2 locks before the door opened slightly. A man with wild eyes took a glance at them.

"Mr. Tek? Hi, we-" Dean was cut off.

"Is she with you? Is there a women with you?" He squeaked franticly. Dean frowned and was about to speak when Sam cut him off.

"No, just us. We're with the FBI. We were wondering if we could speak to you about what happened yesterday." Sam spoke gently like he was talking to a child. Dean gave him a smile and Castiel did he usual staring. The man glanced around before stepping back and letting them in.

"I… Uh, guess you can sit on the couch.." He muttered and lowered himself into a chair beside the couch. Sam smiled at him and took a seat. Castiel chose to remain standing and Dean sat beside Sam.

"You're here about her aren't you? That women.. the women who.. Who…" She paused and took a shuddering breath.

"Yes, could you tell us what happened? Take as much time as you need." Sam nodded for him to continue.

"Well… We were always sit by that alleyway.. It's kinda like our little meeting place, we'd sit there and drink. The past few months a women would walk past us and down the alleyway. She was really pretty, and one day Tony decided that he didn't just want to look anymore. Most of the boys agreed with him. I wasn't so sure. I mean, I didn't want to get in trouble or hurt anyone. Tony threatened me and Jake, Jake was a pacifist. He never fought with anyone. He was against it." Mr. Tek stopped and shook his head before continuing.

"Tony called out to her, the typical 'Where you going?', before it all happened. She responded with this heavy monotone voice. She literally just responded with where she was going. It's like she didn't understand the question. Tony didn't like that and after a bit she threatened to kill us if we didn't leave her alone. Tony... He.. He wouldn't... Leave, so she pulled some weird knife out and... I guess you know what happened after that. Me and jake, we tried to leave but Jake, I think he had a heart attack. All I know is he was still alive when I fled. Guess not anymore."

"Did you happen to see the knife, what it looked like? Size, shape, colour?" Castiel spoke up. Mr. Tex frowned and shook his head.

"No, only when I glinted in the light, but it looked really shiny." Castiel stood up and pulled out his angel blade.

"Like this?" He nodded before suddenly running towards the other side of the room and almost into a bedroom.

"You lied! You ARE with her! Oh god... Please don't kill me, I didn't do anything!" Mr Tex was beginning to have a hard time breathing. His chest was heaving and his started to see spots.

Castiel stood there staring confused while Dean glared at him.

"Relax Mr. Tex, it's only a replica. It was made to look like that. We're not here to hurt you."

After a bit, he calmed down enough they continued. After another hour they left and headed back to the hotel. And again Castiel promised to meet them there after stepping into the alley way. At least he didn't just disappear in the middle of the straight.

"Well, so far, we got a woman in her possible early 30's with dark brown hair and dark eyes. So, any idea's of where to look?" Dean looked over at Sam once they were back at the hotel room. Sam shook his head, almost every women in town had dark brown hair or dark eyes.

"We could check police record for anyone living in town that was accused of any crimes, or any other symbols like the one from, as Cas said, 'The Fallen One'." Dean nodded before climbing onto the bed.

"I'll check though police records, you take the symbol. Hopefully we catch something." Sam glanced at Dean.

"You only want to know if she's hot. And besides, look for someone who recently moved her. The closer to the deaths the better." Sam frowned at the accusing look Dean gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Neither noticed Castiel appear in the room until the utter silence after a hour got to Dean. He glanced up from his laptop and jumped in his skin.

"Jesus Cas! Don't just appear like that." Dean settled back down on the bed. Castiel just stared at him before sitting on the chair across from Sam. He glanced over at Dean before turning to face the laptop.

"Have you found anything?" Sam shook his head.

"No, nothing. What about you Dean?" Dean smirked and turned his laptop around. On the screen there were three pictures of, very pretty, women. Two had blonde hair but the other had dark brown hair.

"Meet our lovely contestants. We have April McDonnly, Linda Reynolds, and one Sklar Winters. just moved here about 6 months ago, she jumps around a lot and never stayed in one town for more than a year. She went off the grid for 3 years after a set of murders just like this one. All with the same symbol carved into the chest of the victims. All were male except for 2. Rumor has it that the two women had threatened to 'Kill her skinny-little-man-stealing-ass'. Sounds like our girl. She's about 10 minutes aw-" Dean was cut off by the sound of Sam's cellphone ringing. Sam picked it up off the table and frowned. It was a local number.

"It's I think." Sam answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"She's here! Omg she's here!"

"Who's there? are you in danger?" Sam stood up and closed the laptop. Dean glanced over and stopped whatever it was that he was doing.

"Yes! She found me! She's outside me door."

"Stay calm, did you lock the door? IS she trying to force it open?" Castiel's head snapped up and followed Sam as he paced about the room grabbing various items.

"No, I think she's just st- Wait, what the hell is that?"

"What is what? , what's going on?" Sam stopped dead in his tracks.

"There's this weird glowing from the other side of the door."

"Go into the bedroom and push something against the door. We are on our way." Sam glanced at Dean and nodded his head.

"She's in the house! Help me!"

"Mr. Tex? !"

Dean leaped up and grabbed his car keys. Sam was already halfway out of the hotel by the time they noticed that Castiel was walking after them.

"You gonna ride with us?" Dean asked. Sam was still trying to get to answer him. So far, all he got was the sounds of stuff being thrown about. Castiel nodded and slipped into the back seat of the car. Dean vaguely wondered why Castiel didn't just fly there but didn't question it as he sped out of the parking lot. Sam had closed the phone and was now staring ahead.

"Hey, we'll make it. Stop looking so worried Sammy." Sam only stared at him before shifting in his seat.


	6. Chapter 6

I have used my grace on the door. The door opens. I hear him freaking out on the other side of apartment. I would attempt to use my grace to locate him but I will not waste what little I have left. So, I begin to tear the room apart. Humans seem to hide in places that are ill-practical. Hiding in a closet or under a bed is ridiculous. How some humans survive by doing so is quite frankly surprising.

It seemed that he has fled to the bedroom in hopes that I would not find him. The door will barely move should I use human strength. But I am not human, I am an angel. Albeit a fallen one, but an Angel none-the-less. The door flies open and is ripped off the hinges when I use my leg and kick at the door. A hear a little squeak. He is in the closet. This will be easy to manage. There is a loud crash from the living room and I hear the cock of a gun. I turn around expecting to see the police but instead I am faced with two humans and...

"Brother...?" In front of me stands my younger brother Castiel. HE is younger because I was among the first batch of Angels created by God. He was amongst the third.

"Sister, cease this action now. He has done no wrong to you." Castiel is now glaring at me, almost as if he is attempting to intimidate me.

"I do not understand, why must I stop? He was amongst those who threatened me. Does that course of action require punishment?" I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner. The shorter or the two humans chuckles.

"Lady it's called prison for a reason. You should have just reported them for attacking you instead of killing them." He spat out. The taller of the two was holding an Angel blade in his hand. I stepped back and kept my eyes, which were slowly widening, on the blade.

"We wish not to hurt you Sister. We only want the killings to stop. Humans are no threat to you. Nor as The Winchester." Castiel took a few steps forward and you took more backwards. At the name Winchester I stopped.

"These are the Winchesters? If you only knew what the other Angels had in store for you, you would run for the rest of your lives avoid anyone. What is to come is a very terrible fate." The Winchesters stood a little straighter.

"You know about us?" Samuel piped up. It was not hard to tell which one was which. The taller was Samuel Winchester, and the other was Dean Winchester. Dean's face had paled and Castiel looked confused.

"What the hell does that mean? Cas did you know about this?" Castiel shook his head and looked just as lost as Sam.

"In time you will be made aware of Heaven's plans. But for now, know this. No not say yes. No matter what you do, do not say yes. Terrible things will happen if you do." I hope my message gets through to them. Dean's face morphed into confusion.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. This human deserves punishment." And with that I turned away and stepped over to the closet where he sat hiding. Before I could open the closet Castiel appeared in front of me, forcing me back and into the arms of the Winchesters. I scowled.

"I cannot allow you to harm anyone else. You will stay with us until we have found the most appropriate punishment for you." My scowl deepens.

"Then I challenge you to Rakshi Castiel. Do you accept?" He stiffens, and his eyes grow wide. The brothers grip on my arms slackens slightly. I shift forward and slip out of their hold. I stare at Castiel awaiting his answer. His mouth opens and closes. I cock my head to the side again. His face grows dark.

"I will accept, but not here." I nod, this is not the most ritualistic grounds. Not enough ley lines.

"Follow me then." A flutter of wings and I am gone. I can only guess whether or not he brought the brothers. It would certainly be a surprise if he did. I stand in the middle of crossing fey lines. He is here. I slip my Angel Blade out from inside my jacket tossing the clothing to the side. It would only hinder me.

"Are you ready Castiel?" I speak over my shoulder. I can see the brothers out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes." I hear him take his Angel Blade out. I turn to face him.

"Then let's begin this Rakshi. This, fight to the death." I charge at him. His face is dark yet determined to win. I... Admit, that without my full grace that I am weaker than him. And that I intend to lose this fight. I have been waiting to die for a long time. I have seen humans rise and fall over and over again, I have seen births and deaths. I have seen children play and children kill. It plays over and over in my head consuming me. How can they do this to themselves. Kill each other?

*Slash* Castiel can see it. He knows I wish to die. He knows and he will grant me this death. He knows and will comply. I can see it in his eyes. He is sad that he has to kill me, he is angry that I have chosen death. But I see understanding. He knows I am in pain, that I have been for many long hard years now. I can feel his blade slide into my chest.

"Avivel..." He calls to me. I look into Castiel's eyes. He is crying. I can hear him sobbing. I reach up and touch his cheek. I don't have long left. The brothers stand near us awkwardly.

"Thank you..." I whisper. He nods and smiles slightly. He leans forwards and presses our foreheads together. There is little pain, I can tell he is taking it away for me. I smile slightly and thank him again. I can feel myself slipping over the edge and into the abyss. Hie tears spill onto my cheeks.

"Rest now Sister..." That is the last things I hear before it all fades to black.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rest now sister..." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He had figured out when they began to fight. She had wanted to die and had asked Cas to end it for her. Sam bowed his head in respect. Dean stood there just staring and listening to Castiel cry. He'd known that Cas could express emotions before but never like this. He couldn't help but feel helpless as his friend continued to cry. Dean didn't understand why she wasn't fighting as hard and Castiel, not until she thanked him and smiled.

That's when it hit him. That this was the opportunity she was waiting for. Someone to end her painful life. Someone to assist her in the only way they could. She knew Castiel would be able to do it, not because she asked for it, not because she demanded it from him. But because he could tell she was in pain and needed to be released from the world that kept her trapped here.

There was a large fluttering of wings and there in front of them was a large group of Angels. All with tears in their eyes and on their cheeks. Gabriel stood with them and for once all he did was pull a white rose out of his coat and lay it across her chest wiping a tear out of his eye. He moved to stand next to Dean.

Each Angel stepped forward and placed a flower around on on her chest. By the time they were done she was bathed in flowers. There was silence for a minute before one by one the Angels left leaving Dean, Sam, Castiel [who was still crying], and Gabriel. He turned and hugged Castiel before disappearing himself.

"Her name was Avivel, she used to an archangel. One of the first 4. She was made after Michael. She was thrown out when she slaughtered an entire city in one night. She claimed that the humans were evil creatures that only knew how to kill and steal. When Father confronted her about it she told him her thoughts and that she would kill again if given the chance. I think that was the only day I had seen Father upset. I see now that it was not anger, but sadness. He was sad that his child had lost her way. This was before Lucifer and Michael began fighting. I think she blamed herself for causing all this by being cast out." Castiel's voice shook as he spoke.

"You did right by her Cas. She wanted this to end and you gave her that." Dean laid his hand on Cas's left shoulder.

"Dean's right. You helped her repay what she thought she owed." Sam moved to his other side. He smiled at Cas and was rewarded with a small smile.

"I suppose that you are right." There was silence for a while.

"Well, then let's set this right. Let's go stop the apocalypse boys." Dean smirked at both Cas and Sam with renewed vigor. It seems they got the boost they needed.

Castiel full out grinned and Sam smiled widely. They would win, for her and the rest of humanity.


End file.
